The Closet
by Anna-Jay
Summary: Daniel was use to sleeping in closets. Even now living on the other side with Agrippa and Weyer he felt safe in small spaces. A few hours of sleep in the closet couldn't hurt, could it?


**Been awhile since I've written fanfiction. Hopefully I'm not too rusty.  
>First time writng Amnesia: Dark Descent fanfiction too, so I hope everything is either correct or seems okay. Got this idea from a prompt on the Amnesia Live Journal. Since I don't have an account there I'm going to post it here instead. Hopefully it matches their needs.<br>Disclaimer: Don't own Amnesia or any of the characters.  
>Pairing: AgrippaDaniel/Weyer (mainly Daniel centric)  
>May upload another chapter later.<strong>

* * *

><p>The closet wasn't extraordinary. It stood on the left side of the bed, next to the dresser. The door was made of cheap wood which on a damp day would warp and stick shut. Inside the closet were objects that one would usually find. A bar set up near the top to hang clothing; a chest to keep blankets. If someone wanted to walk into the closet they would have to stoop, so they wouldn't bump their head. When the door was shut it was impossible to see anything, and there was no device inside to emit light.<p>

This did not stop Daniel from sneaking into Agrippa's work room, taking a candle and matches, going into the room, and curl up in the closet. Daniel told himself he wasn't going to be in there for long. An hour, perhaps. Or maybe two. Just enough to get some sleep. He hadn't been sleeping well again. He wasn't use to peaceful nights and would still jerk awake expecting a monster to be looming over him. When he as on the run in Brennenburg he either didn't sleep, or he would blockade himself in a closet for a few hours. He felt safest in small places, for the monsters could never reach him. Never could find him. He didn't mentioned this to Agrippa or Weyer. He feared the two alchemists would make fun of him, or they would give him another talk about how he was safe now. Daniel knew he was safe, but his dreams would never let him rest. For awhile he would take laudanum before he went to sleep, but Weyer had caught him and put a stop to it.

"You are taking too much, Daniel," Weyer scolded. "I know you are trying to ease the dreams, but if you continue with this method you will surely kill yourself."

Daniel had considered ignoring Weyer's warning, to continue taking the drug. But Weyer had told Agrippa and now the older alchemist kept a stern eye on Daniel whenever he got too close to the medicine closet. Daniel couldn't stand the look, so he thought of a new way to get some sleep.

Daniel moved the chest up against the closet door, making room for him to curl up in the back. It was a tight fit, but once he settled he felt his nerves begin to settle. The candle Daniel brought rested on top of the chest, the fire flickering slowly from the lack of air flow. Daniel watched as the fire would shake minimally. He still had panic attacks in the dark, but Agrippa and Weyer had been working with him slowly. He could know be in a room with minimal light without an attack for hours.

He continued to watch the flame as his eyes began to droop. Just an hour or two. Then he would do something productive. Maybe help Agrippa with his work, or Weyer with new herbs and plants. He didn't think long as his eyes finally slid shut.

_Daniel was running down a hall, his heavy breathing echoing off the stone walls. His feet slapped against the floor, catching on raised stone or bits of human flesh. His light was barely alive and he was completely out of lantern oil. All he could do was pray he found a safe room to hide in for a few minutes. _

_A scream echoed along the walls, urging Daniel to run faster. _It's the Shadow! I need to get away!

_Daniel turned the corner, but instead of another corridor he was met with the interior of Alexander's study. The man who owned the castle had his back to Daniel, his head bowed as he jotted down notes. Daniel tried to turn away, but there wasn't a door. He was trapped in the room. _

_"_ You disappoint me, Daniel," _the baron's voice boomed. Daniel tried to ignore him, but the deep, sensual voice had him ensnared. He watched as Alexander stood from his chair and neared him. His golden eyes narrowed and a sneer formed on his aged face. Daniel couldn't do anything as he cupped his cheek and brought it closer to his own face. Daniel's eyes drooped as he fell deeper in Alexander's spell, lips parting as another pair grew closer. They barely touched as Alexander continued. _"I had such high hopes for you."

_Daniel's eyes widened as he found himself on the ground, the baron's hands around his neck. He lashed out at the baron, but when his hand made contact he face he was familiar with transformed into something horrifying. Soulless eyes and a gaping mouth became fixed to the baron's face, laughing and mocking Daniel as he squeezed the breath out of him. Daniel gasped for air, desperately trying to get away. He couldn't breath! He couldn't _breath_!_

Light flooded Daniel's vision. Before he could comprehend what was going on, he was grabbed and hauled out of the closet. He didn't care that he was man handled, or thrown to the bed. All that mattered was getting air into his starved lungs. As he coughed, a hand rubbed his back and soothing words were being murmured in his ear.

"Breath, Daniel," a thick German voice soothed. "Just breath. You're all right."

Once Daniel was able to even out his breathing, he rolled over onto his back and looked up at his savior.

"Agrippa," he said, still trying to figure out what happened. Agrippa looked down at him, his eyes searching to make sure he was okay. When his assessment was done, his concern quickly turned to anger.

"What were you thinking?" he scolded, his voice rising with every word. "Why were you in the closet with a lit candle? There isn't any air circulation in there. You could have suffocated. You almost died."

Daniel shrank in as far as possible in the mattress. He had never seen Agrippa this angry before. Even when he and Weyer got into arguments they weren't nearly as heated as Agrippa's current state. His usually jovial face was hardened and genuinely terrifying. It unwillingly made him think of Alexander. With his dream still fresh in his mind and Agrippa's anger making it worse, Daniel burst into tears.

Agrippa jolted back, but his senses quickly came back. He leaned in close to Daniel, apologizing over and over.

"I'm sorry, my Daniel," he whispered between kisses he placed along his face. "I'm so sorry. I'm not angry. I was just so worried for you. I almost lost you before, I don't want it to happen again." He kissed Daniel's face and brushed the tears away, trying to console the man under him. Several minutes pass before Daniel is able to control himself. He stubbornly rubs at his face, trying to get rid of the remains of his tears. He is a man, he shouldn't act like such a child. A hand stops his insistent rubbing, and Agrippa pulls him into his arms. Emotions still high, Daniel gives in and allows the blond to hold him. He is soothed by the gentle hands brushing his hair back and stroking his back. This is nothing like what he went through with Alexander. He was rough and only took what he wanted. Agrippa took his time and made sure Daniel was comfortable.

He was lulled into a doze when he heard footsteps. He imagined Weyer entering the room, a look of puzzlement on his features. He probably didn't understand what was happening, but Daniel figured Agrippa would tell him. They shared everything together. Even Daniel.

The bed dipped down and another pair of hands smoothed over Daniel's face and hair. Soft German could be heard from above, but Daniel couldn't understand them. He had asked Alexander to teach him, but the baron was only focused on his own goals to assist in something so trivial as teaching Daniel the basics. The young man heard his name being brought up a few times in the conversation, but understood little else.

A finger rubbed itself gently between his eyes, and Daniel heard Weyer whisper something to Agrippa. It was too faint to understand, but it made him open his eyes. He looked up at him, his vision out of focus from being tired. Weyer smiled down at him and placed a kiss to his forehead.

"Get some rest, Daniel," he made an outline of the man's face with his finger, coaxing him to close his eyes. "We will talk about this in the morning."

Daniel was too far gone to give any inclination that he heard him. Within minutes he was fast asleep.


End file.
